The invention concerns a saddle for a toy horse in which a toy figure may be placed in a riding position.
Toy horses having a saddle in which a toy figure may be placed in a riding position are known, but the saddle does not have means for retaining the toy figure. Therefore, the toy figure does not sit stably in such a saddle and therefore easily falls off the horse.
With the saddle of the invention it is possible to retain toy figures in a riding position in the saddle.